Wanna love better? Let's start with the one you hate
by Dente-di-leone
Summary: Uhm,this is a fic about Okita's birthday. Well, just read, I very suck at this.


**Hi guys! This is my very first fic and to me, it must be about OkiKagu. However, my writing skill is suck and so is my grammar. Therefore, please tell me if there is grammar mistake and the characters are OOC **

**Disclamer: I do not own Gintama (if I did, I would turn it into OkiKagu-tama)**

**Wanna love better? Let start with the one you hate**

Kagura was walking on a Kabukichou's street, munching some sukonbu and humming a random melody. It was such a beautiful day, sun wasn't scorching, wind blew gently, birds' singing; everything was perfect.

Until she saw a familiar figure standing in front of a titillating tool shop examining a whip.

-What the hell is that gorilla doing there? Ugh, such a sicko, he totally ruined my mood-Kagura came nearer to him-Oi, Gorilla, what are you doing here? Are you about to send Anego that whip? Disgusting!

-Huh, Yato girl-Kondo turned around to face the young girl-Ah`, you got it wrong, this is not for her. Though I'm very willing to give one to Otae-san if she use it to me-He said while slightly tilting his head down and blushing (ugh, he's really disgusting)-This whip is for Sougo, today is his birthday and I think a whip will suit him.

-Whatever, none of my business- Kagura indifferently said then turned and walked away. But…

-Oi, Yato girl!

-Huh? What's up, Gorilla?-She turned around, asked idly.

-Well, why don't you present him, too? I think you two are kinda in each other's pockets and…

-ARE IN EACH OTHER'S POCKETS? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU…

-…You know? I've never seen him be closer to any girl than you, especially since his sister died…

-Err? That sadist has a sister? She died? Oh, I'm very sorry…-Kagura confusedly said, her voice got lower.

Kondo seemed not to notice, he came closer to Kagura, laid his hands on her shoulder, looked at her with puppy's eyes and kept babbling: "Maybe a gift from you will make him appreciative so much and help your relationship develop well. I'll be very happy if you two get together in near future. At that time…-He tilted his head down and blushed (again)- Otae and I will have more chance to be with each other then…

-SADAHARU! CHEW HIS HEAD!

"Warf!" The dog immediately obeyed his mistress' order while she walking away, leaving behind her an exciting Sadaharu and shrieking Kondo, anyway, it's not worth thinking at all to her.

Coming back to Yorozuya, she dropped herself on the coach. No one was there. Gin's busy buying his Jump, Shin's on a date with his Kirara. Bored and irritated, the Yato girl turned the TV on. Much to her boredom, it's a preach show, nothing in this world can be borer than a preach show, but as soon as she was about to change channel, the show's MC said:

-Sooner or later, your life has to end. And where do you want to be after your death? Hell? No, I don't think you guys like that place. Let think about heaven_a beautiful place, full of food, drinks, songs, joy, peace, etc, such wonderful things…"

Hearing that line, Kagura's eyes immediately widened and sparkled, she jumped down from the coach then almost hold the TV-"Tell me, old man! How can I get there?"

-…And how can we get there? Very simple, you just need to "**love**". Spread your love everywhere you go, to everyone you know. And to my key: wanna love better, let start with the one you hate *wink*.

THE END

* Dumbfounded*

Kagura slowly let go of the TV. Tilting her head to one side, she closed her eyes and started to search her whole memory thoroughly: "The one I hate…the one I hate…". Many sight crossed her mind, then: "Okay~, it's him, how coincident!"

-But what should I present him? I even don't have any money…

…Money…

She quickly rushed into Gin's room, grabbed the Justaway and took off its lid; a wad of paper money was in there. It's Gin's secret fund. Her Gin-san always spends them on gambling and betting on horserace, she knew that too well.

-Gin-san, you'd better thank me later for using those money. I'll help you make them useful-She thought-But then again, what should I buy for him…Hmm…a whip like Kondo did?...Nah, he'll think that I want to sexualize him and be his M…Handcuffs?...Nah, it's still the same…Hmmm…

Then she remembered some dramas she had watched…

…..

Okita's wandering aimlessly around Kabukichou. Today is his birthday so Kondo and the whole Shinsengumi are trying to prepare a birthday party for him in secret so as to surprise him. Yeah, much to his surprise, they're too bad at concealing that: ran into and out of the Headquarter abnormally; always hided their hands behind their backs, stammered, sweated whenever he came across them, etc. "Haizz, those men really need more technical training"-he sighed idly, and it's not difficult for him to know what they're gonna give him: booze, cake, sushi,…same old, same old. "If they want to surprise and make me happy, why didn't they arrest China for certain reason then hang her upside down on a tree and let me torture her without having to take any responsibility? Or at least lock her in a dark room full of rats, cockroaches, worms, etc, then I can sit relaxingly outside that room, watch her panic, shriek and cry in fear. It would be hundred times better"- Another sigh was let out. Idly, he kept wandering around, enjoyed his thought of ways to torture his China once he get her. Suddenly, a girl's voice disturbed his stream of thought:

-Whoa! These cakes are so nice!

The sadist smirked amusingly, he knew the owner of that voice too well. "Tch, Lucky angel must have fallen in love with me"-With his sadist mode: on, he approached the girl.

-But…Hey, owner, do you think a guy will like cake?

"Wait! What?"- For a moment, Okita thought he had heard wrong. WTF? Today's his birthday and his China's going to present another guy? "This is unacceptable"-he thought and then…

-Oi, China. What are you doing here? Are you going to poison someone by a cake?-he deadpanned, though deep down his heart, a strange and very unpleasant feeling was taking over -I can arrest you for that.

-What?-Kagura faced him-What the hell did you say? Huh? At least you should be honored, this cute little girl is buying this cake for…-Seeming to have remember something, she suddenly stopped and turned away-Oh~, forget it. Anyway, shove off; I'm not in the mood to fight now-then she backed to examine the cakes again.

That act really did irritate Okita. Still keeping his poker face, he came closer to her, restrained the urge to point his katana at the Yato's neck, force her to let him know who that bastard is then go to kill him, with heavy sarcasm, he taunted:

-My my, the gluttonous monster China spend her money on buying a cake for someone else? Maybe I should stop patrolling to back to Headquarter; definitely there'll be a big storm today. Ah! You like that guy? Who is the unlucky soul?

-How dare you…-Kagura yelled angrily, she wanted to dash to the bastard standing in front of her and bash his handsome face so badly, but then again, she stopped, ignored him and kept focusing on her own business. She needed to follow her plan. In the dramas she'd watched, a gift is supposed to be given secretly to surprise its receiver. And she needed to be a good person to get to the wonderful heaven after all. "Heaven: food, drinks, no work, be able to sleep as much as you want but no need to afraid for being fat…"-Kagura told herself, tried to keep her temper-"I already told you, sadist. I'm not in the mood to fight now, leave me alone!" .But then, she wasn't able to take notice at her anger anymore, after a while being stunned by those cakes, her calm had returned. Now she realized that she couldn't afford most of them, therefore, choosing cake really became a challenge for her; she had to choose a cake which was not only good but also cheap. Finally, one caught her eyes; it's a rather small and simple-designed cake so it's rather cheap. There's only a sugar-made bunny placed in the middle and some line of chocolate weaved randomly over it_ cute enough to satisfy Kagura.

-Owner! I'll take this! - She smiled and said joyfully.

A vein popped on Okita's temple, he hissed furiously. Anyway, how could he accept that there's guy deserving to have more China's attention than he does? Managing to keep his cold expression, the sadist came closer to the cake which has just been taken out and placed on the cake stand, wiped away a little cream with his index finger then licked it and calmly recommended by a monotonous voice as if he had did nothing wrong:

-Oh! Better than I thought, though it should…

-YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?

-Huh? I just help you to find out whether a guy will like it or not. At least say "thanks", China! That's the manner.

-As if I needed your help!- Kagura growled, she had tried her best to be a good girl, nobody could ever imagine how much effort she had made to restrain the urge to "present" Okita a forceful punch right on his face then use the whole money she had to buy sukonbu for her own. But now that Goddamn sadist had ruined them all. "How could he do such a thing like that? He'll surely end up in hell!" –the Yato murmured. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind: "Wait…hell? Oh yeah! He'll definitely go to hell after his death but I'm gonna be in the beautiful heaven. At that time, he can't mess with me anymore and I will laugh in his face from my heaven. Oh, watching him be tortured is awesome, too!"

With that thought, Kagura calmed down again-"Take the bill for this cake, sadist. I'll choose another one. Now pay and push off, I'll deal with you later."-she said indifferently, continued examining the rest of the cakes in that bakery. And though she still could hear the sadist standing beside her babbling some crap such as: "Girls nowadays…", "…you finally turned into a M…", she didn't give a fuck anymore, she needed focus to choose a cake, cuz it became really hard now.

After looking again and again, Kagura got exasperated; none of the rest of those cakes could satisfy her. "This is his entire fault"- she growled and was about to turn away to "take care of" Okita. Fortunately, right that moment the bakery's owner smilingly spoke:

-Hey, sweet little girl, actually I still have some sukonbu-favored cake, but they weren't sold well so I intend to give them to the poor and orphan for free. If you want…

Sapphire orbs widened. No need to hear the whole of his sentence, the Yato girl yelled happily: "Sukonbu favor? I'll take it!"

-Are you sure, little girl? - The bakery's owner raised a brow, asked in disbelief.

-I'm sure!- Kagura stated, her face was alight with joy

-Okay, then, I'll take it for you- He said and got inside his bakery, took the cake out.

This time, Okita smirked. He knew too well no boy would ever like that crap favor so she'd definitely be rejected. However, he hadn't been satisfied, so when the cake was put into a very small nice box, he suddenly pointed at a random direction and cried out:

-LOOK! SUKONBU SELL-OFF!

Immediately, Kagura looked around, asked in eagerness: "WHERE? WHERE? "

Wasting no time, Okita opened the box with the speed of light, added as much chili sauce as he could then swiftly close the box back in the bakery's owner's surprise. He stammered: "Sir, what are you…*glare*…".

…

…

Kagura turned her head back, completely had no idea what had happened, she shouted angrily at the sadist: You liar! There's no sukonbu sell-off".

-Well, it's only a joke. Even a 6-year old kid won't believe it.-Okita answer mockingly.

This time, his line pulled the trigger, Kagura totally lost her temper. She charged and swung her umbrella at his face but Okita swiftly blocked it with his katana. Up next: another punch and another kick, dodge and block, insult and yell, etc_ everything that make their normal fight. As usual, it caused a ruckus, a patrolling car was immediately sent to there, Hijikata stepped out, bashed Okita's head into the ground, gave him a lecture and dragged him into the car while Kagura crossly walking away without forgetting sticking her tongue out before turning away.

-Hijikata, look, mayonnaise sell-off! - Okita deadpanned, pointed outside the car.

-What? Where? ...

And then…

*KABOOM*

Thank to his reflex, Hijikata could dodge the deadly attack from Okita's bazooka.

-What the heck did you do? You almost killed me, you damn brat! By the way…Hey…don't you dare to ignore my lecture…

Okita didn't give a fuck. He was busy looking all around- "Shit! Where the hell did that stupid China go?"- He had intended to tail her to find out the Goddamn guy she's gonna present, and now the mayofreak had ruined it all.

-What the fuck are you doing there, get your ass back to your work! - Hijikata yelled.

-Oh crap!

…..

Evening fell down, Okita returned to the Shisengumi Headquarter after his boring patrol (but actually wandering around to look for his China). Idly, the sadist stepped in the boardroom, already knew what was waiting for him…

*Boom* *Boom*

-HAPPY BIRTDAY CAPTAIN OKITA

…

….

…..

*Poker face*

-Hum? Eh? Sougo, you're not surprised? - Kondo asked confusedly.

-Oh,ah yeah! Oh my, you guys made me so surprised and happy~-He said with a fake _oh-I'm- so-surprised _face.

-Okay~! That's good. Now you guys, let party-Kondo cheerfully stated.

Then, booze was opened, squib was lit, everybody singed and danced like crazy bums, Kondo got nude, etc.

Okita's thought of the Yato girl temporarily backed off.

…

After the super chaotic party, Shinsengumi's members started giving their gifts to their sadistic captain. Kondo gave him a whip (as you knew), Yamazaki gave him an anpan voucher, Hijikata gave him his "Hijikata's special" (or should we call "dog food"). The rest were booze, cake, sushi…(well, you already knew it). It's all normal to Okita, until he saw a small white box…

-Wait, the box overthere…-He asked in disbelief while pointing at that small thing-Isn't it…

-Huh? Ah, it's a gift from Yato girl- Kondo answered- I forgot telling you, she brought it here this afternoon. Hmm, it seems to be a c…eh? Where are you going?

-This is from China, right? So it must be poisonous or something. Well, I'll feed it to strays dogs.- Okita deadpanned as he walking out the boardroom.

-Really?- Hijikata smirked, lit up a cigarette and asked mockingly.

A bazooka was immediately aimed at the mayofreak's head, enclosed with "Hijikata, go die!"

*KABOOM*(again)

…...

…

-YOU DAMN BRAT! GET BACK HERE!

-To…Toshi-kun, calm down!

-Grugh, that damn brat…-Hijikat crossly sat down, inhaled deeply on his cigarette then let out a smoke, sighed maturely-Haizz, so good to be young!

…..

A military uniformed man stood in front of Yorozuya, patiently rang and waited. After about ten ringing tones, a perm-haired man finally opened the door:

-What the…Eh? Souichirou-kun? Do you know what time is…

-Danna, is the damn China here?- Okita asked with his monotonous voice.

-No, she's not. What's up? Err, don't tell me she did something illegal. My God, she's still a kid, she doesn't know what…

-Have sweet dream, Danna. Bye.

-Eh?

The captain swiftly left. "Well, if that damn girl is not here, there's only a place she can be."

….

Kagura was sitting on her favorite bench in the park, humming slightly and looking at the stars above. "Well, maybe giving that sadist a gift is not too bad, uhm…not bad at all"- she thought. Somehow, she felt happy abnormally for doing that.

*Thump*

A man dropped himself beside her, tiredly leaned his back against the edge of the sit. His hands were holding two plates with a half of a cake on each one. Without looking at the Yato, he gave toward her a plate, kept remaining expressionless.

-Eh?

-When you present someone, give your gift directly, China. That's the manner.- He deadpanned.

-Um hum! Whatever! But what is this for?

-Well, because you presented me and I'm the one who have manner so I'll have a birthday party with you.

-Eh? But…

-Shut up already, China! Will you eat it or not?

No need the second invite, Kagura quickly took the plate and shoved all her part into her mouth while Okita moderately nibbled his part and chuckled inside.

One second passed…

Two seconds passed…

Three seconds passed…

-AARRGG! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHY DID YOU…

-Well, I simply presented myself the best gift of this birthday-He said smilingly.

-GO DIE! BAASTARDDDDD-Kagura shouted angrily and charged at him, aimed a fatal punch on his head, but it's not difficult for Okita to dodge.

-My my, China! I had to eat your crap-favored cake so you have to put up with the same thing, that's equal- he spoke mockingly.

And their normal fight started again.

…..

***So, how do you guys think? Actually, I'm not really confident in my fic, I wanted to add more romance but I failed. Hmm, maybe if I ever write an OkiKagu fic, it will be more romantic than this one ^^**

***Um, I don't know whether Okita and Kagura get together is Kondo's wish or not, but that's been my biggest wish since I watched the Okita's and Kagura's truly first met.**


End file.
